


It really should not work but it does

by QueenofFennoscandia



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alliance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, First Meeting, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Meeting, POV Alec, confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofFennoscandia/pseuds/QueenofFennoscandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new discoveries of demonic attacks with numerous human victims had woken a new fear. The time had come that the Shadowhunters had to step down from their high horses, get out of their own narrow-minded ideas of superior hierarchy, and come face to face with the Downworlders on a common ground.</p><p>-</p><p>“Thank you for your time. This meeting was truly…“<br/>Warlock’s eyes met Alec’s. The glamour had worn out and exposed yellow eyes with slit pupils. Cat-eyed man stretched the gap in the middle of the sentence, smiling. Alec had to tear his eyes away.<br/>“…eye opening.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It really should not work but it does

“Do not say a word,” their mother said sternly.

“You will stand appropriate distance from your father, behind him.” Her expression was stiff as she looked at her children.

“You will not talk. You will not sit down. You would not even move a muscle if it was my choice.”

“I wonder if it is suitable to breathe in this kind of formal event, or do you think it would be better to just wait so that after all the important settlements someone can help us with CPR?” Isabelle whispered into his ear.

“You will behave accordingly with the right manners that are required.” Maryse Lightwood turned away from the three to look out of the window of her office. The rainclouds were dissolving from the summer sky.

Alec was standing in the middle, his siblings on his sides. On his left, Jace shifted.

“Alec, as you are the oldest of us three, could you remind me about _the proper_ manners? How was it again, are we supposed to breathe through our nose or mouth?” Jace grinned. “You know how confused I get with all the vital body functions that actually are allowed?”

Alec let out desperate sigh. His siblings let out a muffled laugh under their breath.

He hated this. He absolutely despised the politics.

“You will not carry weapons, as it was agreed,” their mother spoke. “Though, I don’t see how it’s fair when we think about the other party.” She sounded frustrated. “I do not allow you to let your guard down, even though, this is a peaceful meeting.” Maryse Lightwood was now looking at straight in Alec’s eyes. “We need this alliance, or whatever we can get, to work. These _Downworlders_ are one of the strongest ones.”

The word ‘Downworlders’ remained in Alec’s mind. He lowered his gaze from his mother.

“We do not want to be against them in any situation.”

 _It always nice that someone else can decide what ‘we’ want, need and think_ , Alec thought darkly, keeping his emotions check.

“So, for the sake of the Clave, we will make this alliance work.” She did not sound too excited about the idea.

Beside Alec, Isabelle was mouthing to her brothers: ‘Make it work’, making a Tim Gunn impersonation, with the movement of her right hand, when their mother was looking elsewhere. Alec felt disappointed of himself for actually recognizing the mundane tv-show impersonation. He grimaced, and Jace grinned. Alec could not help looking fondly at his sister, who looked satisfied with the reaction she got.

Still, Alec felt uncomfortable in his skin, standing there and listening his mother talk business to her own children. Cold and calculating, that was how it all sounded. That was how everything had felt since he was eight years old. He was very good with the rules: Do not say anything unless you are told to, and even then, say what you have been told to say. Stand straight, smile, walk away, listen, ignore, look – do not, hold the bow, aim, shoot. And Alec did, without much thought, as he was doing now.  

“Warlocks,” she spoke the word with little emotion. “They can be difficult to deal with. After all, they have their own interests which they put first…“.

Alec was about to say, _As if we don’t do the same_ , but he restrained himself.

“This is important,” their mother said sharply. “It has been 40 years since the last formal meeting with the high warlocks.”

“For immortals that length of time is probably no more than a toilet break,” Jace commented with a low voice to his siblings.

Alec looked at his brother eyebrows raised as Isabelle made a slightly disturbed face to no-one.

There was not much Alec knew about the warlocks, just the basic facts they had been taught in the Institute. They do not really encourage any ‘face to face’ interaction with the Downworlders. Not that Alec minded. It was not like he had done much effort to have any interaction with others than his sibling. Whether it was about the lack of the personal understanding of the Shadowhunters, mundanes or Downworlders, he refused to feel bad about it. Jace, on the other hand, was loud about how amused he was about some underground club of the Fair Folk that he had sneaked in, and Isabelle seemed to have some personal connections to some Seelie warrior.

Well, maybe Alec was a little ashamed to admit that his knowledge of all living beings was limited. He was taught how to be a warrior. Unfortunately, he must have missed the lesson for human (or non-human) interaction that his siblings seemed to have managed to learn somehow. Or maybe it was that he had never missed even a one lesson, when at the same time, Isabelle and Jace had been walking their own ways, not being afraid to misstep the road they had been given, now and then. Alec had stood there, where his parents had placed him, not that his siblings had wandered that far from there. But what Alec had was his brother and sister. That had been enough.

 _That was enough_ , Alec thought as he made himself listen his mother nag about the mission.

 

* * *

 

 

_Has sleeping always been this difficult?_

Alec laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling, eyes unfocused. He was thinking about his mother’s instructions and repeating them in his head.

First he was a soldier to his parents, rather than a son. It was what he had learnt young. It was all about the commitment and responsibility.

 _“Warrior,”_ his mother had always encouraged her children.

 _“Warrior,”_ his father says with a proud voice when they have returned from a mission. At the same time, he firmly pats his fist over the heart of his son.

 _“Warrior!”_ their trainer Hodge had shouted loudly in the ceremony where they got their first runes carved into their skin. Alec remembered the pressure he had felt on his wrist where Hodge had grabbed his hand to rise it high to announce his name in front of the crowd. Next to him Jace had stood with a wide grin. When Alec glanced at him, he saw his step-brother smirking crookedly. Jace opened his mouth, the corner of his eyes wrinkling, _“Warrior.”_

It was 4 o’clock in the morning and Alec was still awake. His eyes felt heavy but he found himself lost in his thoughts so deeply that he could not sleep. He felt the newly drawn rune stinging on his ribs. The pain was nothing new, but he could not help himself muttering, “Fuck that hurts,” when he shifted in his bed. Of course, when you _burn_ something into your skin it will hurt, and not only for a couple of minutes, but for weeks before it finally settles down. But that was the price, the sacrifice and the reclamation, as his mother liked to remind them.

 _Tomorrow would be the day of the next mission,_ Alec could not stop thinking. He glanced at his phone to check the time. _Today._

According to the plan, it was not going to be more than a ‘simple’ meeting. Alec liked when things went along with the plan. That was what he was hoping that would happen this time, too. They would not be carrying any weapons with them, though, he would not be surprised if some of the Shadowhunters would be tempted to take a hidden weapon along with them.

But they were talking about Warlocks now. They could do much more without any weapons than a little knife under your jacket. Damn, they could do more even without a well-equipped weapon storage. A few waves with their hands and you would be screwed, or that is what Alec had heard. The idea of facing something he had no first-hand knowledge from was unnerving, but also, maybe a bit exhilarating.

The Shadowhunters had no shots of making demands this time. After all, they were the ones who had made the first move of finding a way to cooperate. As Maryse had mentioned, there had been a long period of neither the Hunters nor the Warlocks reaching to other. The new discovered demonic attacks with numerous human victims had awoken a new fear. The time had come that the Shadowhunters had to get off their high horses, step out of their own narrow-minded ideas of superior hierarchy, and come face to face with the Downworlders on a common ground. It had seemed like a huge blow to the pride of the Clave, which had actually amused Alec quite a bit. _The politics – the fucking politics_ , was what Alec liked to curse in his head every time someone liked to remind him something about _their_ society and his position in it.

It is not that he hated his job, rather than that, he actually liked it a lot. He got to move around, help the mundane (the amusing little creatures that they were), do physically demanding job and be with his siblings. He liked that he knew what he was doing, he had been trained well. He was a warrior.

But, even though, he was good at concealing it, it did not mean that he was never hurt.

Alec turned to his other side, wincing at the pain that was radiating from the fresh rune scar. Part of him wished that he did not have to wake up in two hours and that he could spend the next day curled under his bed covers healing, getting over the nausea. The other part was ready to whatever the following day would bring.

 Before they left the Institute, his father put his clenched fist over the ribcage of his son, and Alec knew what it meant.

_Warrior._

 

* * *

 

He stared at the tall stone walls of the white brick building. The strong magic could be sensed in the air. Another cloudy day graced their meeting with a grey sky. A figure flashed on the other side of the second floor’s window. Alec could not help wondering if it was one of _them_.

“Alec.”

He turned his head to look at his sister. Behind her, Jace looked at him too.

“Are you coming?”

“Yeah.” Alec shook his head and took a step towards them.

Isabelle tilted her head, eyes looking caring towards her big brother. “You’re okay?” She was always worrying.

She did not need to.

“I’m good,” Alec answered fast.

“You’re sure?” She pursed her lips.

“Of course,” he smiled as he passed Isabelle and patted her shoulder.

She did not comment how weak the smiled had been.

He followed Jace who was already walking ahead of them. Alec could hear Isabelle coming too after them. Their father had almost disappeared from their sight, so they hurried into the building. The heavy doors closed behind them. The place was unnerving, but Alec pushed away the urge to keep glancing at every painting and plant they passed.

Robert Lightwood did not look happy with them when his children were finally beside him. He stood in front of an elevator, waiting it to arrive to the first floor. “I need you to focus. Do not go wandering by yourself. Stand behind me. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir,” the siblings answered in unison.

Their father acknowledged their answer with a curt nod. Alec guessed that he was not the only one feeling tense.

Finally, they all packed to the elevator. Alec felt uncomfortable staring at the mirrors that covered all four walls, including the doors. He looked at his feet. The floor and ceiling too were mirrors, it seemed. Warlocks must be narcissistic for choosing such interior design, he grimaced.

Alec shoulders jumped slightly, when the elevator made a noise of arriving to the chosen floor. But this was just another mission. Alec let the nervousness wash away. Maybe his shoulders were far from relaxed, but he could do this as he had done countless times before. He just wished he had his bow and quiver with him. He would be tapping his finger against his leg if he did not know how much the habit annoyed their father.

The door opened and revealed behind it a long corridor. It seemed unnatural how high the ceilings were not only in that floor but in the whole building, when you thought how the building had looked from outside. Alec brushed the thought away, focusing to the more important surroundings. It would be nowhere near the strangest thing the Warlocks managed to do, for sure.

In there were already three Shadowhunters that Alec recognized. With them stood a woman and a man, the fabrics of their coats much more decorated than the plain black clothes that all the shadow hunters were wearing, now especially, when they were on a mission.

“Is this everyone?” the man with dark satin shirt asked curtly.

“Yes, we are ready,” Robert Lightwood answered with a similar manner.

“Then let’s go,” said the woman who was a head taller than her companion. When she turned around her long dark green coat swayed behind her.

They followed her as she walked through the long corridor. The dark wooden floor clacked under her heels. The man kept glancing at the outsiders, like he did not have much trust put on them. His face was blank, but Alec could feel the sharp eyes on them, now and then. Alec took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

The woman did not even warn them as they stepped into the room. Alec felt startled when he found that they were faced with a group of Warlocks. They stood on the other side of the room. Only one of them was sitting, withdrawn on a chair that was placed in the corner. Alec took in the surroundings but avoided making any eye contact. It seemed, like they had been talking and fallen silent as the Shadowhunters had arrived. Warlocks’ heads were turned to their direction.

Robert Lightwood was the first to talk. “I’m Robert Lightwood and these are my subordinates.”

Alec kind of wanted to snort.

His father was looking at the person in the middle of the Warlocks who looked the oldest of them. The Warlock looked slightly amused as he glanced at others on his side of the room. There was a ghost of a smile on their lips. Alec wished he knew what was so amusing.

Finally, the warlock answered. “So,” he started, “what do we have the pleasure of this little meeting, Nephilim.” His eyes gleamed in the dim room.

Robert Lightwood looked slightly annoyed. Most likely, it was caused by the lack of the introduction on the Warlocks’ side. Behind the older Lightwood, Alec could imagine how his father lip twitched as his shoulders rolled back.

  _Yeah, he was definitely already pissed off._

“We’re offering an alliance,” he said simply.

“Go on,” another Warlock said. She was leaning to the wall on their left. Alec’s eyes focused on the pattern of dark scales on her face.

As his father started to talk about the demon attacks and world order and whatever, Alec just stood behind with his siblings. He stared at his father’s back. He hated meetings like this. He was interested to stare at the Downworlders but restrained himself.  He heard his father mention something about equality and it made Alec think about what their mother had said to them: _“We stay separated from the Downworld for good reason. It is the natural order. We will never be equal.”_

Even though, he was not the one doing the talking, he felt like a liar. This was not what the Clave told to the Shadowhunters. It was not what the Clave thought, and it made him feel disgusted. This was why he despised politics.

“We need to work together,” Robert Lightwood said sternly, “for both of us sake.”

Unlike his father, who had been talking on his own, the Warlocks kept turning to each other like they were sharing thoughts, even though, they did not say a word to each other. Alec was not sure about the power dynamics of the group. He knew that the High Warlocks were on the highest position but no one had claimed the position.

The Shadowhunters had not made much contact with them for decades. The immortal ones were familiar with the old generation of the Hunters, but Alec was sure that his father had personally a very little knowledge of the these Downworlders. It did not make it easy to try to find a common ground with some who were centuries older and had knowledge, bonds and grudge that had been building up during their lifetime. Alec knew, that his parents were old fashioned with their values of the Shadow World. Warlocks were used to the change.

His father was talking something again, but Alec tuned him off. Instead, he finally focused his eyes to the Warlock in the middle. He took in the appearance. Then his eyes roamed over the small crowd until they landed on the one who was sitting in the corner. Alec’s breath hindered when he noticed that he met the eyes of the Warlock. He was looking at Alec with an oddly open expression, eyebrows slightly furrowed. Alec turned his eyes away fast.

Thirty second after he dared to look back, just to find the eyes focused on him. The man who was sitting tilted his head like he was taking a closer look.

Feeling flustered, for some reason, Alec lifted his hand to brush his hair nervously. He stopped his hand midway and lowered it. The movement did not go unnoticed as Alec was pretty sure that he saw a corner of the Warlock’s lips curling upward. Alec straightened his back when he looked at the man.

It looked like the man was in his twenties. He was wearing a dark blue coat which had silver embroidered pattern on it. The best way to describe the appearance of the Warlock was precise and confident, and frankly quite flamboyant.

Alec was not sure how long they held the eye contact, but he was snapped out of it when one of the Warlocks commented sounding furious.

“Do not insult us, Nephilim.”

Alec cursed himself for not listening the conversation.

“We know exactly how you feel about _the Downworlders._ We are not stupid.”

Robert Lightwood’s eyes narrowed.

“But,” someone in the back said, “We agree that we need each other. Alliance would benefit us both. And, maybe, the Shadow World can finally start acknowledge us, like they should have done ages ago.“

To Alec’s surprise, the talking had been done by the very same man sitting in the corner who was still smiling knowingly. Alec himself felt out of place and perplexed while standing there. When he looked at his siblings, he hoped to find that the situation was having a similar effect om them. But instead, the other two were standing there unbothered with their backs straight. It made him feel even more self-conscious.

Some other Warlock was talking this time. Alec felt like a failure as he stood there staring at the floor. _What a soldier. What a fucking warrior._ He shut his eyes but did not let them stay closed more than five seconds. He did not look up after.

There they were, in front of group of Warlocks, and he just stood there like a mindless idiot, not saying a word. It was truly embarrassing when he realized that at some point he had stopped listening, again. Carefully he lifted his eyes, though, he was sure that no one would have noticed if he would not even have been there. This was his place.

“Thank you for your time. This meeting was truly…“

Warlock’s eyes met Alec’s. The glamour had worn out and exposed yellow eyes with slit pupils which made Alec open his mouth in awe. Cat-eyed man stretched the gap in the middle of his sentence, smiling. Alec had to tear his eyes away.

 “…eye opening.”

“Thank you,” Robert Lightwood said politely. “Now, if you will excuse us.” The man turned to his children. “We’re leaving,” he said simply and started walking towards the door.

He walked through the gap between where Jace and Alec were standing. Simultaneously, Isabelle and Jace followed their father with their eyes. Alec took a final hesitating look at the Warlock.

Strangely, it was returned, with an intense expression, it was almost longing. Alec could not tell what it meant or if he had even interpreted the expression right. It was confusing and made him stare in his direction longer than he had planned.

When Isabelle and Jace turned to their heels, Alec had to hurry so that he was not left behind. He was right behind two of them when he exited the room. He was tempted to look once more behind him. He decided against it, feeling like a fool.

When they were out of the building Jace turned to him. “Are you alright?” He lifted his hand to touch Alec’s face to examine him. “You look weird.”

Alec cracked a smile. “Thanks,” he said jokingly as if he was offended and pushed playfully his parabatai’s hand away.

Isabelle slammed his ass which made Alec jolt. Eyes narrowed, he turned to her. She raised her eyebrows. “You looked like you needed it.”

Alec sighed in defeat and lifted his arm to put it over his sister’s shoulders. She grinned happily.

 “Warlocks,” Jace said thoughtfully.

“…Warlocks,” Alec repeated.

“I’m kind of envious of their wardrobe,” Isabelle said longingly.

Alec send a questioning look at his sister, who just shrugged.

“It’s like we have this continuous ‘code black’ going on. I love black but doesn’t it get just dreadful sometimes? And if I decide to even wear red socks I would stuck out like a sore thumb. Tragic.”

“You know what ‘code black’ actually means, right?” Jace was smiling amused.

“Yeah, but don’t we have that going on too. All the time,” Isabelle added laughing.

They were living a code black.

What a fucking life style.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been three days since the alliance meeting.

There had been almost no demon activity for days, and Alec felt restless. He was obviously losing his mind. He had avoided talking about the Downworlders with his siblings, not being sure what to answer to the questions like _‘what did you think about them?’, ‘did you think they a bit creepy?_ ’ and _‘I wonder, if they just rather see us dead?’_

The questions that had emerged in his own head had been different, and he was not sure how to feel about that. What he knew, was that he was not ready to share them.

He wished he could just stop thinking.

A man with the familiar features of had appeared in his dream right before he woke up, and he had been left lying in his bed, feeling empty and alone.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a week since the meeting. Alec was sitting in the main lounge of the Institute with Isabelle and Jace.

They were baffled when they saw a man walking straight into the Institute. There had been no emergency alarms, though his face was unfamiliar. One glance, and you could be sure that he was definitely not a Shadowhunter. Alec was already reaching for his bow but dropped it soon after when he saw who it was.

“Who’s that?” Isabelle asked eyebrows furrowed.

“I don’t know but I don’t like this,” Jace commented before walking straight to the man. “Hey! What are you doing here?” he demanded eyes narrowed.

“It’s one of the Warlocks,” Alec said without thinking.

Isabelle looked at his brother then back at the stranger. “A Warlock? How can you tell?”

“It does not mean that he won’t cause any harm,” Jace commented darkly.

“He was in the meeting before,” Alec continued, not taking his eyes away from the stranger.

“Really?” she said surprised.

Jace had also stopped midway walking. “Now that you mentioned it, maybe he does look familiar. But, it does not explain why is he here.”

That was when Alec realized that the Warlock was looking at them. Alec looked away without thinking.

To their surprise the man gave them a dazzling smile as he overly familiarly called them. “Ah, well isn’t it the lovely Lightwoods’ children.”

Alec’s mouth gaped slightly and his eyes widened when he heard the following.

“Alexander.”

Jace seemed confused, as Isabelle’s eyebrows were almost touching her hairline.

Then the Warlock was standing right in front of Alec. There was mischief in his eyes, but his expression reflected that he honestly seemed to be glad that he was standing there. God knows why.

“I was definitely looking forward seeing you again. I guess that fate is on our side.”

It was something that normally people might say when they were joking. For some reason, it felt like it was more than that. Right after, Alec felt like a complete idiot for taking the words too seriously. He always did that. His siblings had made fun of him for being too serious. Jace joked that he had missed the gene for ‘fun’.  Isabelle’s words echoed in his head: _“You’re such a buzzkill”._

Warlock seemed to notice that Alec was lost with his words so he probably took pity on him.

“Magnus Bane,” he said turning to glance at all the Lightwoods. It was strange, like the introduction was meant more for the others than Alec. Like, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood had met about dozen times, exchanged greetings, and talked about their favorite trash TV shows and ways to spent their Sundays. Alec did not really care for mundane things like television, so he would be lost if it would come to that.

But, it did not feel weird at all. Instead, Alec just thought without questioning anything, ‘Ah, so it was Magnus, of course.’

“You’re a Warlock,” Jace said. It almost sounded accusing.

Alec nudged his brother. He hoped that the other would be more tactful with his words. Jace looked at him strangely.

“I’m glad that you remember me.” Magnus said simply, and in some bizarre way he made it sound like he was making fun of Jace.

Something in Jace’s expression showed that he noticed it too, without knowing exactly in what way.

“Alec did,” Isabelle commented, “he remembered you.”

Alec heard the Warlock taking a deep breath in. “I can’t lie, that makes me very glad,” he said with confident, but his smile seemed almost shy as he lowered his head.

Alec took the opportunity to look at Magnus more daringly.

“Is that so?” Isabelle looked baffled. She had forgotten that they were handling with a security risk.

“Alexander,” Magnus said like he was insisting using his real name.

Alec was not sure how he felt about that yet.

When their eyes met, Alec could not look away. When Magnus smiled, Alec could not help smiling slightly back. Then suddenly Magnus was on his space. His hand slipped lower from Alec’s shoulder, where it has rested for a moment when Magnus had placed himself next to Alec.

“Now, could you show me the way to your father’s office?” The man leaned to Alec’s space once more.

Before he managed to say a word, Magnus was leading them away from Isabelle and Jace who were left standing confused. When Alec looked back before they walked out the room, he saw Jace’s face asking him ‘what the hell was that’ as Isabelle looked impressed more than concerned, for some reason. Alec probably did not want to know. He responded them by making a panicked expression.

Soon, Alec noticed that _he_ did not have to show Magnus the way around the Institute, as he walked confidently, almost dragging Alec along with him.

“You have been here before,” Alec commented.

“Oops. Busted.” Magnus grinned, not feeling even slightly ashamed.

Alec raised his eyebrows amused.

“Well, to be fair it has been a few decades since the last time.”

“So there has been liaison with the Shadowhunters and the Warlocks before?”

“Well,” Magnus made a face, “I wouldn’t exactly call it a liaison.”

“It’s really weird.”

“Downworlders and Nephilism doing cooperation?” Magnus laughed.

“The fact that it’s thought to be so odd if they would,” Alec said absent minded.

Magnus had stopped walking. He looked Alec with an unreadable expression.

“Alexander,” the Warlock brushed his shoulder against Alec’s. The man was shorter than Alec, but he did not seem bothered about it.

So maybe Alec was starting to enjoy the way his name sounded when Magnus said it, which did not make sense. He had always felt annoyed when people called him that way. His father, his mother…

“You truly intrigue me,” Magnus said his eyes intense.

Alec was a bit startled at first. Then, the corners of his mouth turned upwards, like he could not help it. “Why do you keep calling me Alexander?”

“It’s a beautiful name. I like it,” Magnus said simply. He tilted his head like Alec remembered him doing in the meeting. There was something playful about it.

Alec felt weird saying thank you, so instead he stayed quiet, though, he felt his face growing slightly warmer.

“How do you even know it?” Alec had to ask.

“Oh, I just asked around a bit. You know how it is,” the Warlock waved his hand.

Alec did not know how it was.

“During the centuries of my lifetime, there has been many bad habits that I have managed to drop…curiosity isn’t one of them.”

 “Ah,” Magnus made a dissatisfied noise, “I guess, we’ve reached to our destination.” He did not look especially happy about the turnout, even though, this had seemed to be warlock’s plan when he had walked in to the Institute. His nose scrunched like he had smelt something gone bad. “Well, I guess it’s something we can’t ignore no longer,” he said like he was talking to himself. Then he reached to the door, “Let’s go in.”

“What?” Alec’s eyes grew wide.

Magnus just smiled calmly.

“I’m not going there,” Alec said brows furrowed.

“Sure you are,”

“I’m not–“

“Alexander,” Magnus spoke out softly. “For me.”

Alec ended up standing there quietly, thinking about his life decisions as Magnus knocked the door. He heard his father answering by saying to come in. Alec really did not want to go there. But somehow, there he was, standing a few steps behind Magnus, in front of his father. He had no idea what to do, so he ended up just staring at the walls awkwardly. He twitched when he heard his father call his name.

“What is Alec doing here?”

“Oh, he’s just keeping me company,” Magnus said easily.

“Alec,” Robert Lightwood said, “I’d like you to leave.”

Alec nodded. He knew it was going to go this way. He was about to start walking away when he felt Magnus’ hand holding him back from his wrist. Alec looked at their hands that had linked. Had he just felt a small tug pulling his veins when their hands had connected? It seemed obvious that he had imagined it until he looked up at Magnus who was wearing one of those expression that Alec found hard to read. He seemed almost dazed.

Suddenly Magnus commented, “I would prefer if Alexander would stay just where he is.”

Robert Lightwood made a noise that sounded like he internally disagreed, but he ended up doing a defeated nod.

Alec almost missed the contact of the hand when Magnus let go. Alec took a shaky breath and looked away.

Robert Lighwood sighed. “Now, if you would have the right manners to even introduce yourself before barging into my office,” he said sharply.

Magnus’ mouth turned into a dissatisfied line.

“I guess you are one of the Warlocks from the alliance meeting.”

His and Alec’s eyes met for a second as the warlock made an exaggerative expression.

“How terribly – _terribly_ ,” he repeated emphasizing the word, “rude of me.”

Alec just stood there watching interested how his father’s mouth got tighter by every second, showing the annoyance. His father was supposed to be the more collected one of his parents, but he could almost hear his father thinking: _“I fucking hate Warlocks.”_

Magnus sighed. “Your parents used to scold me, too,” his eyes were suddenly sharp. “Such a charming couple.”

Robert Lightwood leaned back at his chair as he narrowed his eyes.

“It is a pleasure to meet the new generation,” Magnus commented. “Magnus Bane, High Warlock of the Brooklyn,” he said lightly. The man was wearing a polite smile.

Alec just stared at Magnus. So was his father but he recovered more quickly.

“You,” Robert coughed, “You did not claim your position in the last meeting.”

“Well, that is just a silly little tittle.” Magnus was offering them a smile that said that it _was not_ just a some ‘silly little tittle’. “We like to practice democracy amongst our peers. Everyone talks, everyone listens. It is a rather civil way to make decision, if you don’t mind me say it myself.”

It could be seen that Magnus, despite his claims, seemed to be used to saying the last word.

Alec remembered the feeling of standing back in the meeting, feeling useless. Suddenly he felt more embarrassed than ever. What he ignored was the rush of admiration that had suddenly emerged from somewhere. If only he could have even a half of that self-confidence.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alexander can show me out,” Magnus said smoothly not long after the conversation had started.

Robert Lightwood sent his son a confused and questioning look which Alec ignored and instead turned his attention to the Warlock. “Mr Bane. If you plea-“

“Magnus,” the other man had interrupted Alec in the middle of the sentence.

He was supposed to say ‘excuse me?’ but instead he ended up blurting out dumbly, “What?”.

“It’s Magnus for you, Alexander,” he said smiling when he walked out of the door.

Alec hurried after him, not looking at his father.

“Magnus,” Alec mumbled. “We both know that you don’t really need my help showing you the way.”

“Without doubt,” he grinned playfully.

“Then why?”

Magnus looked at him, searching.

“Oh, don’t look so puzzled, dear,” he said amused. “It gets awfully lonely when you walk these empty corridors alone, don’t you agree?” Magnus kept his eyes on Alec until he added, “Such a dreadful décor, too.” He looked at the walls appalled. “You would think that few decades would made even the Clave redecorate, but I guess that's out of the question.”

Alec could not help but smile. He bit his lips, trying to look collected.

“Some color would do miracles,” Magnus said, not even joking. He looked displeased which Alec found somehow comical. But when Magnus looked back at Alec, a small smile made comeback, like it was something that the Warlock could not control. Magnus ducked his head. Alec saw a glance of a giddy smile. Alec swallowed loudly and stared straight ahead.

They walked side by side, both quiet, until Alec could not help asking.

“Why did you come here?”

“Why?” Warlocks eyes were bright. “To make a proper formal introduction, of course.”

Alec hummed thoughtfully, not having a follow-up questions.

“Are you afraid of me?” Magnus took the opportunity to say.

“No,” Alec answered without thinking.

“Even though I’m a Downworlder?” He was smiling.

“No,” Alec repeated and was surprised to realized that it was true.

“No?”

“Magnus, you aren’t nearly as frightful that you think you are.” 

It was only partly true. It was like he was frightful in a completely different way than what the Shadowhunter community had on their minds about Downworlders. The other man was there, all observant and eyes focused.  He was one of those people – or creatures, who made you wonder, how in the world did they even exist.

 “Part of me is a little offended, I am the high warlock, after all,” Magnus commented with a sly smile.

“But you’re still you,” said quietly without thinking twice.  

Magnus stilled and Alec thought right away if he had said something wrong, but then the Warlock’s eyes softened, “Yes, I am still me.”

“But how would you know what I am?” he said challenging.

Alec could tell that he was not offended, but suddenly he felt embarrassed for blurting the earlier out.

“Sorry I–“

Magnus laughed, “No, no, I did not mean it like that. Alec,” he said swiping his fingers over Alec’s cheekbone. “Alexander,” he smiled. “Please let’s learn about each other.”

Magnus looked amused as Alec blinked slowly, eyes wide, not managing to form any words.

“Would you like to have a drink with me?”

“I don’t really drink,” Alec blurted out.

Magnus lifted his eyebrows. “How old are you?”

He was about to say a bit offended ‘I’m not underage’ but instead he challenged back, “How old are you?”

“Around 400,” Magnus said without batting an eye.

He was waiting Alec to react.

Alec did not think through when he just noted, “You look good for your age.”

Magnus laughed happily. Then he just left. He walked away, and suddenly the institute – his home, felt duller than ever. And Alec just stood there, hands in his pocket.

Next following days showed how something had shifted in Alec’s life. Feeling out of the place continuously, being lost in thoughts, staring at the walls with a blank expression.

 

* * *

 

 

“He was cute,” Isabelle commented from where she was sitting next to the kitchen counter.

Alec made an expression that said something along the lines ‘I have no idea what you are talking about’.

Isabelle leaned to her hands, smiling.

Alec hid his face behind the coffee mug he was holding, and walked out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Is that shirt red,” Isabelle asked astonished. It was the first thing she had said to him on that morning.

“What?” Alec said absent-minded when he picked an apple from the fruit bowl.

She pointed her finger at him which made Alec look down at himself.

…It was a red shirt, huh. He furrowed his eyebrows. “Do I own a red shirt?”

“Well you are wearing one,” she said. A moment later a grin appeared on her face, “He made you wear colors.” She looked at him expectantly.

“What?” he said confused.

“He made you wear colors, Alec.” Her eyes were sparkling, when she talked fondly to her brother.

 “It was an accident.”

Isabelle laughed brightly.

Alec sighed.

 

* * *

 

“You know he’s a Downworlder, right?” Jace commented on one evening when they were eating left-overs. Isabelle and Jace had obviously been gossiping behind his back again.

Alec looked at his step-brother like he was an idiot.

Jace just shrugged. “Whatever floats your boat.”

Alec almost dropped his fork. “You…” he narrowed his eyes.

Next to him, Isabelle was choking on her lasagna. “Oh my god, Jace,” she said coughing and laughing.

“…did not just say that,” Alec gritted out.

Jace sat there on the other side of the table, not looking regretful at all.

“I do not have some weird kink about Warlocks. I like–“ Alec stopped himself in the middle of the sentence when he realized how Isabelle was looking at him, expecting him to continue.

“Yes?” she said.

“Isabelle, stop before you start,” he warned.

“You do like him,” she stretched each syllable as she wiped the spilled tomato sauce on her chin. She looked at him sharply, like she got it all figured out, which was just wrong, because Alec definitely did not have anything figured out.

“No,” Alec said to his sister. He turned to Jace, “No.” He stood up, gathered his dishes and put them to the kitchen sink. “We are not having this conversation.” Then he walked off.

Behind him he could hear Jace saying with a low voice as if he was leaning over the table to say to Isabelle, “It’s always the quiet ones that are the kinkiest.”

Alec felt the anger building up.

He heard Isabelle burst into laughter.

Alec knew that he had no real reason to feel upset, but he ended up storming into his room and knocking the trashcan down simultaneously. He let it roll over couple of meters as he just looked at it.

It was not in his nature to be a neat person. He was not like Jace with a clinical-like obsession to keep his things tidy, neither did he had his sister’s desire to organize his clothes and other possession in a color-coordinated order. Actually, he was rather messy person. But still, he picked up the trashcan and collected the fallen paper pieces from the floor and put everything to their places. Because, that how he was supposed to do. This was how he was supposed to be, he thought feeling bitter.

“Alec,” his mother called him from the other side of the door.

“Yes,” he said, biting inside his cheek. He stood in the middle of his room, which had always missed the personal touch.

“We are having a meeting. Come to my office in five minutes.”

He knew one thing for sure.

This, whatever it was,

it was not how he was supposed to feel.

Alec closed his eyes for a second.

“Of course,” he answered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The name of this fic is from the song called When it comes to us by Frances.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
